The renovation of the floors in the Animal Facility of the Biological Sciences Center at the Chicago College of Osteopathic Medicine will provide a long-lasting resolution of problems associated with the epoxy painted floors originally installed in the facility in 1988. Although external architectural consultants involved in renovation of the facility assured administrative officers of the College that the epoxy painted floors would provide an adequate and cost-effective surface for these floors, use of the facility during the last year has clearly indicated that the materials are inadequate to meet the need. The renovation of floors described in this proposal will provide a state-of-the-art surface material resistant to the physical and chemical abrasion to which the floors are routinely exposed. The new material will allow for more thorough cleaning of the floors reducing vermin problems and assisting in the sanitization of the facility. The reduction in routine maintenance associated with the flooring material will allow animal facility staff to dedicate more technical time for more direct animal care and support. Elimination of the inconvenience of touch-up painting and restoration of pitted and cracked floor areas around drains will minimize the burden of providing constant touch-up repairs to facility floors. Overall, the renovation of the floors will assist the Institution in meeting USDA standards and in maintaining a 12 year record of AAALAC accreditation.